Stars lost
by skullripper48
Summary: I scanned the cantina, trying to find infamous bounty hunter Lazar Kech, my lightsaber hung from my belt, concealed by the cloak i wore, as i entered the cantina, the smell of whiskey and cigar smoke peirced my nostrils. Then I spotted him, a duros man with a black leather jacket, Bantha skin boots, and two sith assasin pistols clipped to his belt, i walked up to him, "i hear..
I scanned the cantina, trying to find infamous bounty hunter Lazar Kech, my lightsaber hung from my belt, concealed by the cloak i wore, as i entered the cantina, the smell of whiskey and cigar smoke peirced my nostrils.

Then I spotted him, a duros man with a black leather jacket, Bantha skin boots, and two sith assasin pistols clipped to his belt, i walked up to him, "i hear you picked up a shipment of lightsabers from the pirate caravan." he responded, "yeah what's it to you?" i smiled, "My name is Jordan Mazer, former jedi of the order." He suddenly took up a guarded stance, "alright, i don't know what you're trying to pull, but i don't deal with jedi."

"you misunderstand, so maybe this will help you understand my predicament, that shipment is for my master, whose lightsaber was stolen by me, if she gets it, im dead." The bounty hunter shifted in his seat, he went over this thought in his mind, " so, you need a lightsaber?" I smiled, "I see we understand each other" he raised an eyebrow," each other?" i smiled once again, "you see, i have very valuable information, that could lead you straight to the top, maybe you would be interested in a new technology i stole from a republic testing lab, a serum of sorts, that allows the user to channel the energy of the force." he stared at me, confused, "you've lost me now." i smirked, "i'm gonna let you use the force."

As the Corravalia transport rocketed down to the landing bay, the heat from the descent could be felt from the center on the room, Lazar came back into the room with a tray of food, he set it down on the bed and began eating maybe the finest food in the galaxy, Damaran mead, flarin meat, and a small cache of bopara dipping sauce.

The captains voice could be heard over the intercom, we are beginning our pre-landing procedures, so please return to your cabins and take a seat, those of you who will be traveling to the governers mansion please remain aboard.

Then, out of nowhere, the ship was rocked and came to an abrupt halt, the rumble of the engine stopped and the moving of hydraulic tubes could be heard, as I ran into the hall, i could see a gaping hole in the wall with a docking tube attached, I quickly ducked behind a corner as republic clones swarmed the ship, my duros friend was already halfway down the hallway with his blaster pistols drawn

the republic soldiers split up, placing sentry turrets at every interval, Lazar tried to attack them, but they seemed to be ray shielded, he jumped into the crevice i was hiding in, he spoke, "were in some deep shit now Jordan." I turned to look into the corridor, "I have an idea, the sentry guns are plugged into the central power system, maybe we can rupture the power supply, run to the escape pods, and make it down onto the planet." he looked back into the hallway, then he spotted the vent behind me, "there, in the vent." he pried off the cover and we crawled in.

a ways down the vent, we began smelling something amazing, it smelled of naboo roses in the springtime, we must be over the kitchen, i kept crawling through until we reached the cockpit, i leaped down and knocked the trooper unconscious, making sure not to kill him, i sealed the boors, and blocked them with the sentry gun he was trying to set up.

I grabbed the controls as lazar helped himself to the soldiers gear and supply pack, he also grabbed the helmet and shoved it in his bag. I started twisting wires across each other, and fraying some of the endings, then i planted a cracker charge onto the dashboard, it would open up the sentry gun security network and allow us to operate them.

I pressed the button and the cabin was filled with the scent of electricity, then the console beeped, we now had control of all the sentry guns, i activated them just as the clones arrived and began trying to break down the door, "Jordan, this is captain Tarlis, I need you to let me in." I paused, that voice was very familiar, then it dawned on me, he was the one that told me about the Jedi weaknesses, he was the one who opened my eyes to the fact that the jedi weren't powerful at all.

I opened the door slowly, as not to make any noise, the captain entered and we closed the door, "Listen Jordan, I can't help you, and I can't tell you what to do," he said, "but I need you to land this ship on coruscant, and turn yourself in, the Jedi will allow you back. I looked at him sadly, :"No, I'm never going back there, they were the ones who refused to let me keep my old things, all that was left of my village after the jedi rescued me was in a box, but the jedi wouldn't let me keep any of it, they had me sever my memory connection with my family."

Lazar spoke first, "uh guys, hate to interrupt the get-together, but this is bad." I looked out

the window, outside was a republic cruiser, with all of it's guns aimed at us, I knew we had only one choice, i opened a frequency to the republic ship, "attention republic vessel, We are currently in a position to surrender, please send aboard a team for negotiation." as the republic ship sent it's party aboard, a blinding light flashed outside my window.

And everything went black.


End file.
